


Ryuusui and Henku

by orphan_account



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hope you will like it :D
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu & Nanami Ryuusui
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Parallels Fanworks Exchange 2020





	Ryuusui and Henku

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sky_King](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_King/gifts).



[for bigger version click here](https://postimg.cc/KRBwWFt7)


End file.
